


La chica del Uróboro

by BlueBird382



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Rock Stars, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBird382/pseuds/BlueBird382
Summary: Nancy es una chica que si bien no sobresale mucho, a sabido salir adelante por sus propios méritos y sin ningún príncipe al rescate, es una artista autodidacta, tiene su propio estudio de arte y una pagina con la que vende sus obras.Gracias a esta ultima, uno de sus antiguos compañeros de preparatoria la contacta para trabajar juntos; y este es Sky, el chico popular y rudo, causa problemas; que hoy en día es un famoso "rock star".Aquí empieza a romperse la rutina en la vida de Nancy, y eso no sera lo único que resulte roto.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. "Calendario de perritos"

Desde que tengo memoria, Sky fue el chico más hermoso que jamás haya visto.  
En nuestra escuela era el mas popular; no era deportista, o el chico rico, Sky era el tipo con mala pinta, ese con cara de querer golpear a todo mundo, pero era solo una fachada.  
Nosotros sabíamos la verdad, Sky era un ángel.  
Cuidaba de su abuela, quien lo crio cuando sus padres lo abandonaron.  
Tal vez por eso era tan empático, sabia lo que era estar solo, lo que era el rechazo.  
Aprendió de ello, él era tan amistoso, uno sabía que podía contar con él, y odiaba las injusticias.  
Llego a empezar peleas solo por defender a otros, incluso chicos con quien jamás había cruzado palabra, así era él. 

Sky era un ángel.  
Él tenia una voz maravillosa, y no le molestaba cantar para nosotros, recuerdo que incluso una vez le insistimos para que entrara en uno de esos shows de talentos local.  
Él gano.  
Luego nos confeso con una sonrisa tímida que ese no era su sueño. Sky quería estudiar medicina, una carrera tan noble como él.  
Lamentablemente su abuela no pudo costearle los gastos.  
Así que se aferró a la música, en un abrazo dulce-amargo que lo llevo al estrellato.  
Les hablo de Sky porque necesitan conocerlo, necesitan saber porque lo amo.

Mi historia con él empieza el día en que, por azares o capricho del destino, terminamos trabajando juntos; soy pintora y dibujante.  
Su agente me había contactado para solicitar que hiciera una pintura para usar como portada en su nuevo CD.  
Estuve bastante extrañada de saber que el propio Sky me había escogido; si bien habíamos sido compañeros de preparatoria, nunca fuimos cercanos como para considerarnos amigos.  
La puerta de mi estudio se abrió en ese momento sacándome del pasado, y allí estaba él…  
Tan hermoso como siempre; sus largos cabellos negros le caían por los hombros, tan oscuros que parecían escapar de la luz en un negro absoluto.  
No fui capaz de leer su expresión, llevaba lentes oscuros a pesar de estar en un espacio cerrado. Pero si mal no recuerdo ver sus ojos era como ver miel derramada en las pupilas.  
Y su sonrisa, casi ausente, elevando una esquina de sus rojizos labios, verlo era como imaginarse a Blanca Nieves siendo varón.  
-Por favor, deja de verme tan escrupulosamente, no eh cambiado tanto, Nancy.  
Su voz era pesarosa, pero había un tono alegre o tal vez burlón en ella.  
-La ultima vez que te vi llevabas menos tatuajes, y no vestías tan bien. – Quise parecer “cool” con la situación, recargándome en el escritorio a mis espaldas, pero pretender eso frente a una estrella de rock no tiene mucho caso, solo me vi torpe.  
-En aquel entonces no tenia el dinero para vestir tan bien, ¿No vas a saludarme? -Su voz era algo ronca, como quien no a terminado de despertar por la mañana, aunque era pasado el mediodía.  
Parpadee por un momento, ¿Querría un beso en la mejilla, o tal vez un abrazo?, ¿Quizá un apretón de manos?  
-Allí estas otra vez Nan, sobre analizando las cosas, ven acá. -En tres pasos estaba frente a mí, abrazándome como si fuésemos amigos de toda una vida.  
-Es bueno verte Sky, pero me sorprende. -El abrazo termino, y una parte de mi hizo un puchero.  
\- ¿Qué te sorprende? -Caminó por mi estudio como si fuera suyo, terminando por sentarse en un pequeño banco frente a un caballete, con las piernas extendidas y los brazos cruzados, miraba el cuadro a medio hacer como si pudiera entrar en el.  
Al fin se quitó los anteojos y volteo a mirarme de nuevo, sus ojos reposaban sobre un par de enormes ojeras, y aun así había un brillo de oro en ellos.  
\- ¿Por dónde empiezo?, la propuesta de trabajo, el echo de que tú en persona estés aquí, pensé que vendría alguien mas en tu lugar. -Imite su pose, cruzándome de brazos, enarcando mis cejas mostrando mi incredulidad, después de todo el era Sky, la sensación no solo del momento, sino de años, entre él y yo había un mundo de diferencia.  
\- ¡Tonterías! -Escupió la palabra mirándome fijo- Sigo tu trabajo y me gusta, ahora usas unos temas lúgubres que me parecen perfectos para mi nuevo proyecto. -Me explicaba aquello moviendo sus manos grácilmente, casi hipnótico- No hay nada sorprendente en eso.  
\- ¿Sigues mi trabajo? - No pude evitar mi tono de incredulidad, reconocía que era buena, pero no al grado de codearme con alguien como él.  
-Por supuesto. -Se había vuelto a poner en pie y husmeaba entre mis pinturas como un niño inquieto. - Me encantaron los desnudos que subiste a tu página hace un mes.  
\- ¿Y es por lo que viniste?, ¿Quieres ser mi chica francesa? -Solté una pequeña risa solo de imaginarlo.  
\- ¿Disculpa? -Su sonrisa se torció divertida- ¡No tienes tanta suerte, Nancy!  
-Cualquiera tiene esa suerte, por $200.00 una puede comprar tu calendario “especial”, ¿recuerdas?  
-Apuesto a que lo tienes, ¿no? -Su sonrisa coqueta, esa que usaba en todas sus fotos estaba allí adornando sus labios, a la par de esa ceja arqueada que lo volvía entre tonto y sexy a la vez.  
Señale un espacio en mi pared que estaba a sus espaldas, donde un calendario con cachorros bomberos colgaba.  
-Lamento decepcionarte, preferí apoyar a la estación de bomberos local.  
\- ¡Tonterías!, salvar vidas está sobrevalorado. -Su voz tenia un tono fingido de indignación, y sus ojos brillantes se mostraban alegres.  
-También esta el echo de que me costo la mitad que tu calendario, deberías considerar que no a todos nos va tan bien como a ti en la vida.  
El brillo en sus ojos se fue por un momento, volvió a darme la espalda viendo un librero lleno de títulos de arte, acaricio los lomos de estos, pero no saco ninguno.  
-Es fácil pensar que tengo una vida maravillosa, ¿verdad, Nan? -Cuando volvió a mirarme, estaba frente al niño herido que solía ser en nuestros años de escuela.  
-No quise ser grosera de ninguna manera Sky, nunca fui muy buena interactuando, aunque seguro que no lo recuerdas.  
-Claro que lo recuerdo, mientras el resto de nuestro salón se la pasaba parloteando entre clases, tu usabas tus audífonos intentando viajar a otra dimensión con tus libros, siempre estabas con la cabeza en uno de tus cuentos, o viendo por la ventana, acercarse a ti nunca fue fácil.  
No pude evitar mi cara de sorpresa cuando empezó a hablar así de mí, todo lo que decía era cierto, siempre creí que era invisible, y al parecer el se daba cuenta de ello.  
\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?, dijiste que era por mi trabajo, pero no has dicho nada al respecto.  
-Y sigues teniendo esa costumbre de cambiar de tema cuando algo te incomoda; pero esta bien, puedo decírtelo, no quiero tener que lidiar con otra persona que me trate como si yo…como si fuera… -Las palabras le faltaban, como si escaparan de su lengua, solo movía las manos en ademanes graciosos, siempre hacia eso.  
\- ¿Cómo si fueras especial?, tal vez lo olvides, pero tu cara esta en posters gigantes por toda la ciudad, y tu música en cada estación de radio, sin mencionar que eres lo que Spotify siempre me recomienda como “lo mas escuchado en tu país”.  
-Quiero que trabajes conmigo porque tu nunca me viste así, pasabas de mi con total indiferencia, se que me trataras como tu igual, porque lo somos y… -Tuve que detenerlo allí mismo.  
-Sky, tu y yo no somos iguales, yo soy una artista amateur, una autodidacta, no tengo renombre, puedo trabajar para ti, hacer lo que me pidas, pero no voy a pretender ser tu escapatoria de la vida de lujos y glamour que tienes.  
\- ¿Lo ves?, ¿Acaso crees que otra persona me hablaría así?, necesito un poco de aire fresco, y por eso quiero trabajar contigo.  
-Entonces no es por mi trabajo en realidad, auch. -Eso golpeo un poquito mi ego ya de por si en decadencia.

-No tuerzas mis palabras, no miento cuando digo que me gusta y sigo tu trabajo; dime nostálgico si quieres, pero si tengo la oportunidad de apoyar a los que fueron mis amigos cuando no tenia nada, lo hago.  
-Nosotros no éramos amigos. -Puntualice levantando uno de mis dedos, y caminando tras mi escritorio para sentarme, y pretender revisar mi vacía agenda.  
-Ahora yo voy a decirlo: “auch”, ¿Estas rechazándome, en serio?  
-No debes estar nada acostumbrado al sentimiento, ¿verdad?, pero no, no estoy rechazándote, solo estoy considerando pros y contras en mi cabeza.  
\- ¿Y cuáles son?  
-El dinero es un gran pro.  
\- ¿Y el contra?  
-Tú.  
-Si, mira no termino de entender como es que yo soy un contra, no hay manera alguna de que yo sea un contra, soy jodidamente adorable, ¿No me has visto? -Se señalo de pies a cabeza con una mueca confundida- ¡Soy mucho mas lindo que tu calendario de perritos!  
-No te metas con mi calendario. -Le dije mostrando molestia fingida. - Voy a ser muy honesta Sky, me da miedo trabajar contigo.  
-Te aseguro que no muerdo, a menos que a ti te guste eso, puedo ser tan obediente como quieras, Nan. -Se acerco hasta mí, recargándose en mi escritorio- ¿A que le puedes tener miedo?  
-¡A ti¡, no te veo hace años Sky, y de la nada estas en mi estudio, hablándome como si fuéramos cercanos, agradezco mucho la oportunidad, y me encantaría ser quien pinte la nueva portada de tu CD, pero de verdad necesito que respetes mi espacio; tu eres muy diferente al Sky que solía ver cuando compartíamos clases, tienes esta nueva aura de playboy que entiendo va con tu carrera, pero yo no puedo lidiar con ella.  
\- ¿Tienes miedo de que te guste? -Se inclino aun mas sobre mi escritorio, quedando a centímetros de mi rostro.  
-No, definitivamente los idiotas creídos no son mi tipo, tengo miedo de que afectes mi imagen. -Le di un golpe con mi agenda en su frente, regresándolo a su lugar, antes de que mi rostro cambiara de tono. -Soy una artista seria, lo cual es muy difícil para alguien autodidacta, y no quiero perder eso, no creo que lo entiendas, pero necesito que pretendas que sí para poder trabajar para ti.  
Dio un largo respiro, sobándose la frente como si en realidad lo hubiera golpeado duro, luego de un instante sonrió, mostrando su blanquecina dentadura de una manera que me pareció mas que encantadora, aunque debía pretender que no.  
-De acuerdo, Nan, prometo comportarme, todo sea por el bien común, mañana vendrá mi representante a recogerte, necesitamos que hagas la portada en mi departamento, para evitar que se filtre la pintura, ¿estás de acuerdo?  
Lo pensé por un minuto, quería oponerme a pintar en otro lugar que no fuera mi estudio, pero tenia sentido que fuera reservado con su trabajo.  
-De acuerdo, Sky.  
La sonrisa que mostró al darle mi respuesta hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco, volvió a acomodarse los lentes, ocultando de nuevo el oro de sus ojos, pero la sonrisa no abandono su rostro, sobre todo al dar una vuelta mas a mi estudio y tomar mi calendario antes de salir .  
\- ¿Qué haces con mi calendario?, ¡vuelve a ponerlo en su lugar, Sky!  
Me levante de mi escritorio, pero era tarde, cerro la puerta a sus espaldas, y solo grito al estar del otro lado.  
\- ¡Lo siento, me gusto demasiado tu calendario de perritos!  
No pude hacer nada más que sonreír ante su travesura, volví a sentarme, hundiéndome en mi silla, una parte de mi estaba nerviosa de haber accedido a pintar para Sky, pero la otra, estaba feliz de haber podido verlo de nuevo, al chico al que ame en silencio toda la preparatoria.


	2. "El zorro y el sabueso"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy termino por aceptar la oferta de trabajo de Sky; ahora le toca convivir con él y su cansado representante, Tobias.

Tras haberme visto con Sky luego de tantos años, mi cabeza estaba inquieta.  
Esa noche me costó conciliar el sueño, y cuando al fin lo logre, mis sueños eran olas de recuerdos en un vaivén entre el presente y el pasado.  
Vi de nuevo al pequeño Sky llorando a mitad de clases sin entender porque sus padres lo habían abandonado, preguntando con su vocecita “¿Qué hay de malo en mí?”, sin que nadie le diera una respuesta.  
Volviendo mi vista al pasado, Sky siempre estuvo allí; viviendo al otro lado de mi calle, en la clase opuesta a la mía en primaria, no coincidimos en secundaria, pero podía verlo regresar a su casa desde mi ventana. Finalmente, en preparatoria terminamos por ser compañeros de clase.  
Soñé con todo eso, y con claridad pude ver a Sky sentado a tres filas de mí, perdido en su propio mundo, uno diferente al mío, incluso ahora.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con esa horrible alarma que me ponía de mal humor, pero nunca cambiaba.  
La rutina de siempre era despertar, ducharme, y beber dos tazas de café negro, pretendiendo que quiero seguir viviendo en este mundo.  
Estaba dándole la primera mordida al pan tostado que rayaba al termino carbón, cuando la realidad empezó a conectarse en mi cabeza, igual que un dispositivo de bluetooth que apenas terminaba de sincronizarse. 

-Hoy voy a ver a Sky.

La masa de café y pan quemado en mi garganta intentó matarme, mientras tosía con la realización del día.

\- ¡Hoy voy a ver a Sky!

Miré el reloj, pasaban de las 9 am; una ventaja de ser tu propia jefa es que puedes permitirte ser una holgazana, pero no hoy, no sabía qué hora estaría el agente de Sky en mi estudio, por lo que el tipo podría estar allí en estos momentos.

Corrí escaleras arriba aun con un trago de café bailando en mi garganta, tomé lo mejor que pude para vestirme, y me miré en el espejo al terminar.  
Un suéter negro mas holgado de lo necesario, jeans viejos y rotos, tenis gris sin mucho encanto; y el cabello azul que ya necesitaba un retoque pero mi flojera no me permitía concederlo, lo recogí en una coleta alta y me sentí Ariana Grande por un momento, hice una mueca frente al espejo y deshice el peinado, mi cabello volvió a caerme debajo de los hombros, esponjado y sin mucha gracia, una gorra haría la magia. No lo hizo, pero no tenía más tiempo.

Aun debía tomar el bus al centro de la ciudad, quisiera decir que por ecologista, pero en realidad nunca aprendí a manejar, la humanidad debería agradecerme eso.

Eran las 10:43am cuando llegue al estudio. Había un auto estacionado en la entrada, me acerque para ver por la ventana, un hombre estaba dentro, recargado sobre el volante.  
Toqué a la ventana, y el sujeto dio un salto contra el respaldo del asiento, miró a todos lados hasta percatarse donde estaba; bajo el cristal y al fin pude verle la cara, era bastante pálido y desaliñado, con ojeras mas profundas que las de Sky, tanto que me costo ver el verde de sus ojos, tenia la barba de un par de días, y una mirada cansada.

-Hola desconocido, ¿Vienes de parte de Sky?

El hombre sonrió, no era una sonrisa encantadora como la de Sky, era cansina y pequeña, se hizo el cabello tras los oídos, y buscó unos pequeños lentes de lectura en el bolsillo de su camisa, colocándoselos antes de responderme.

-Buen día desconocida, ¿Eres la pintora para el chico mimado?

Asentí con la cabeza, y él se limito a señalar el asiento de copiloto. 

\- ¿No debería ir por mis cosas?, mi caballete y pinturas están en el estudio, me tomará solo un momento. -Señalé al pequeño local a mis espaldas, donde tenía depositados todos mis sueños y ahorros.

-No va a ser necesario, hoy solo firmaras el acuerdo de confidencialidad, y Sky te dirá sus propuestas para la pintura. Entra.

Miré de nuevo a mi local despidiéndome internamente, y volví a ver al chico desaliñado.

-Mi madre siempre me dijo que no entrara a autos de extraños, y heme aquí, con 27 años haciendo exacto eso.

Él soltó un bufido que debió ser un intento de risa, y me tendió la mano una vez estuve sentada a su lado.

-Soy Tobias, Tobias Fuentes para formalidades, agente y único humano en la tierra capaz de soportar al pequeño Sky 24 horas al día, los 7 días de la semana; tengo 32 años, soy Tauro, me gustan los días de lluvia, y caminar en la playa pensando en que a todos nos espera una inminente muerte solitaria. ¿Mejor?

Intente no reírme, pero fue imposible, Tobias solo me miro guiñándome un ojo y arranco el auto, llevábamos 10 minutos de camino y ya me encontraba inquieta, jugando con mis dedos, y contando cuantos bochos se cruzaban en nuestro camino. Iban 7.

-Aun nos falta camino por recorrer, si no me haces platica no será mi culpa si me duermo y nos estrellamos contra un camión cargado de tubos que nos atravesaran hasta dejarnos como queso de caricatura.

Voltee a mirarlo, y mi cara debió ser un poema porque en seguida soltó una carcajada que me hizo reír, era contagioso.

-Al menos te reíste, ya es algo, Sky dijo que eras reservada, pero ni siquiera te presentaste, eso es bastante mal educado, para alguien que se sube al auto del que podría ser un secuestrador.

No había caído en cuenta de eso, en realidad hablar con gente nueva siempre me resultaba difícil, pero haría mi intento.

-Lo siento, no pensé que fuera importante saber mi nombre, eres el representante de Sky, ya debes tener mucho en tu cabeza. 

-Y la chica sigue sin presentarse. -Levanto ambas manos del volante y casi solté un grito.

\- ¡No hagas eso de nuevo!... Bien, bien, si mi vida de verdad depende de ello, hablaré. Mi nombre es Nancy Herrera, tengo 27 años, soy capricornio, ahm… Pintora autodidacta, también amo los días de lluvia, son excelentes para quedarme en casa llorando por todas las malas decisiones que eh tomado en mi vida. ¿Feliz? 

-Bastante, un placer Nancy, creo que nos vamos a llevar bien; ¿Puedo preguntar que tan cercana eres de el idiota de Sky?

-Ya lo preguntaste, en realidad no somos cercanos, fuimos compañeros de clases en preparatoria, y desde la graduación no lo volví a ver. Bueno, en persona, porque toda la ciudad tiene su cara y su nombre estampado.

-Comprendo el sentimiento, él tiene la manía de visualizar a la gente de manera irreal, seguro que cree que son amigos. No se lo tomes a mal, habla mucho y es un tonto, pero no tiene malas intenciones jamás. Es un niño al que tratan como adulto.

La voz de Tobias se volvió serena de pronto, hablaba de Sky con cierto cariño, no pude evitar pensar que tanto habrían vivido juntos.

\- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo trabajando para él? -Me enderece en mi asiento, interesada de pronto en saber más.

\- ¡Miren quien se ha vuelto una parlanchina!, prefiero el término “trabajar con él”; y estoy a su lado desde hace 5 años, tal vez un poco más. 

-Cuando dices… “estoy a su lado”, ¿Te refieres a que tú y él...?

El auto freno bruscamente en una luz roja, volteo a verme con incredulidad y volvió a soltar una sonora carcajada.

\- ¿Qué?... ¡No, no, no!, incluso si me gustarán los chicos, Sky sería el último en mi lista, estar con él requiere de mucha paciencia, y cariño que no me tengo ni a mí. Pero si quieres ir por ese camino, adelante, Nancy.

Ahora era yo la que lo veía con incredulidad. No, no, Sky solo significaba un crush oxidado, y una buena paga.

-Claro que no, accedí al trabajo porque es una excelente oportunidad.

-Solo decía.

El auto volvió a arrancar, y 10 minutos más de camino llegábamos a un edificio alto, de ladrillo rojo, no parecería la gran cosa, pero si te detenías a mirar, las calles estaban relucientes, los arbustos perfectamente podados, y los autos estacionados en la acera era un encanto. Incluso frente a la puerta había uno de esos tipos que una ve en películas, los que abren la puerta al entrar a un hotel.

-De repente me siento Julia Roberts en “Pretty Woman”

-Te acostumbras con el tiempo, perdemos la capacidad de maravillarnos en lapsos de tiempo muy cortos, sígueme.

Estaciono el auto en la entrada, y me abrió la puerta, camine a su lado intentando no verme tan maravillada como en verdad estaba. Subimos al ascensor y nos detuvimos en el 9no piso.

Dígito un código que no pude ver, y la puerta del ascensor se abrió, al salir había un pasillo angosto y justo en frente una puerta doble, que lejos de tener un timbre, solo tenia una aldaba enorme con forma de león.

La puerta hizo ruido de abrir varios seguros del otro lado, al terminar se abrió de par en par, y allí estaba él.

Como quise ser como Tobias en ese momento, haber perdido ya la capacidad de maravillarme con su presencia, pero no era así, allí estaba él con esa sonrisa socarrona que no termina de llegar a sus ojos, sus ojeras y la miel de sus pupilas. Quería tocar la maraña de cabellos lacios que se desparramaba por su cuello y hombros, como una telaraña negra y perfecta. Y sus labios, sus perfectos y carnosos labios que… se movían.

-Nancy…Nan… ¡NANCY!, es casi medio día, ¿sigues adormilada a esta hora?, tierra llamando a Nan.

Tamboreo uno de sus dedos en mi frente sacándome de mi ensueño, Tobias me miraba con una risa escondida.

-No, no, no estoy dormida, algo distraída solamente. Buenos días Sky, ¿Empezamos?

Sky extendió su brazo dándome la bienvenida a su departamento, era el piso completo de ese edificio, no había paredes intermedias, solo muros de ladrillo rojo, y ventanas de aspecto industrial sin cortinas o persianas, justo pensaba en que ese detalle era raro, cuando me interrumpió.

-Me gusta la luz, por eso no cubro las ventanas, además tengo una vista muy buena de la ciudad.

-Es su forma de decir que es un maldito exhibicionista, no creas en sus palabras bonitas. -Tobias sonreía de nuevo de manera cansada, pero nos dejaba solos yendo hacia un escritorio largo que había en una esquina.

-Eres un enfermo Sky, pero no es asunto mío, Tobias dijo que tenia que firmar unos papeles, y entonces me hablaras de tus ideas para la pintura, seria excelente si me pudieras hablar de las canciones de tu nuevo disco, así sabre que camino tomar y … -Levanto sus manos, haciendo que dejara mis palabras a medias y volteara a verlo con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué sucede, Sky?

-Primero, no soy ningún enfermo, quiero aclarar eso, segundo, olvida el contrato confió en ti, y tercero…

En ese momento Tobias volteaba a verlo con muy mala cara y regresaba hacia nosotros con papeles en la mano, que me entrego junto a una pluma.

-Alto allí Sky, tu confías en ella, pero yo no, y aquí estas decisiones las toman los adultos.

\- ¿Disculpa?, pensé que teníamos algo especial lleno de negatividad y depresión allá en el auto.

-No lo tomes personal Nancy, son negocios linda, y el contrato no esta sujeto a discusión, eso va para ti Sky.

Me tendió los papeles, empecé a leerlos, no había nada raro, solo me comprometía a no revelar nada del tiempo que pasara con Sky, no repetir nada que el me dijera, ni hablar de lo que viera en ese departamento, eso ultimo sonaba turbio.

-Conozco esa mirada, Nan; ¡te dije que el ultimo apartado sonaba como a que me drogo! -Volteo a ver con mala cara a Tobias, y rindiéndose se tiro en un sillón que estaba a espaldas de nosotros.

-Es solo para abarcar cualquier detalle que se me escape, Sky no se droga, me cuesta hacer que tome jarabe para la tos, ya no hablemos de jeringas.

\- ¿Qué podría ser tan malo de ver como para necesitar un inciso así?

Sky y Tobias se voltearon a mirar al mismo tiempo, era como si Sky estuviera listo para atacar, y la sonrisa de su compañero tentaba su suerte.

\- ¡No te atrevas Tobias Fuentes! -Se amacizo del respaldo del sillón listo para saltar.

Tobias volteo a verme, con una sonrisa conspirativa y empezó a hablar rápido.

-A Sky le gusta ver películas Disney, se sabe todas las canciones de “La sirenita”, a la fecha aun no puedo borrar esa imagen de mi ment… -Sus palabras burlonas fueron cortadas por un Sky salvaje que lo había tacleado contra el suelo.

Por un momento me preocupe, pero ambos estaban riéndose y dándose leves manotazos entre ellos, era como ver a dos cachorros jugar.

-Si ya terminaron, ya firmé el contrato, me gustaría discutir los temas de tu CD.

-Eso no va a ser posible, son secretas hasta que Tobias diga lo contrario.

Ambos asintieron al unisonó, mientras se ayudaban a levantarse, ¿Dónde me había metido?

-Escuchen ambos, quieren que haga la portada perfecta, pero no quieren decirme de que van las canciones, ¡no tiene lógica!

-Es rock, ¿de que crees que van a tratar, Nan?

\- ¿Sexo, drogas y alcohol?

-Pfff… ¿Puedes creer lo que dice, Tobias?, claro que no, lo de hoy es la depresión, el sarcasmo y el cinismo de una generación que no quiere morir, pero presume todos los días de que sí.

-Vaya, mi descripción exacta, seria el primer CD tuyo que compraría.

Tobias soltó otra de sus risas sonoras, mientras llevaba el contrato de regreso al escritorio.

-Tienes que estar de joda, Nan. ¿En serio no tienes ningún CD mío?, soy la estrella del momento, ¡y seguro que el tipo mas cool que hayas conocido hasta ahora!

-No eres la mitad de genial que crees ser, Sky.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo soy, soy una estrella de rock!

-Mira estrella, te conozco desde que éramos niños, te eh visto llorar con “El zorro y el sabueso” como si no hubiera mañana, ¡a moco tendido y todo!

A esas alturas de la conversación Tobias estaba carcajeando con lo que decía, era estridente y contagioso; Sky no pensaba lo mismo, lo volteo a ver con cara de amenaza, y luego me dirigió la misma mirada a mí.

\- ¡TODOS lloran con “El zorro y el sabueso”, menos tú pequeña enana sin alma, eres la única niña, no, persona a la que eh visto presenciar la escena final donde dicen “¿verdad que seremos amigos para siempre?” con las voces de cachorritos, ¿y qué hiciste tú?

-Pedí más palomitas. -No podía creer que recordara aquello, ese día su abuela rento el VHS de la película, y como era la única otra niña en la calle, me invito a verla con ellos. Sky lo recordaba.

\- ¡Pediste mas palomitas!, yo tenía el corazón roto, y tú tenías hambre. Increíble, Nan.

Esa tarde paso, y no aprendí nada sobre lo que debía pintar, me pidieron un Uber para regresar a casa, y yo no paraba de sonreír mientras veía por la ventana.

-Señor chófer, ¿Usted lloro viendo “El zorro y el sabueso”?

El pobre hombre volteo a verme raro por el retrovisor, y al final solo asintió con la cabeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que este capitulo les guste un poco mas que el primero.


	3. "El honor de mi trasero"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias y Sky tuvieron una discusión por lo que sucedió en un evento importante. Nancy comprende un poco mejor que lo que Sky canta, viene de su corazón y lo perdido que esta.

A la mañana siguiente, recibí un mensaje temprano, mucho antes de que mi alarma hiciera su trabajo; Sky y Tobias estarían ocupados hasta tarde, así que pasarían por mí al estudio una vez se desocuparan.   
Con eso en mente disfrute de mi mañana lentamente, con una ducha larga, comiendo mi cereal mientras veía caricaturas, y haciéndome un café para el camino.

Luego, ya fingiendo ser una adulta responsable me fui al trabajo.

Mi estudio siempre estaba solo, era más un capricho mío, que algo que de verdad necesitara.  
La mayoría de mis trabajos era comprados por internet y mandados por correo, así que nadie iba a visitar.  
Pero yo era tan feliz allí.

En casa me distraía y terminaba haciendo todo menos pintar; pero allí en el estudio se podría decir que estaba en paz. Las horas pasaban volando, para cuando me daba cuenta la noche ya había caído, y solo estaba yo en ese pequeño mundo.  
Es fácil perderse en cada cuadro, a veces ni siquiera sabia que era lo que iba a pintar, solo tomaba los pinceles y comenzaba a dar trazos, y entonces cobraba vida, el cuadro y yo con él.

Ese era mi paraíso.

Y ahora en mi paraíso estaban “Caín y Abel”, armando tremendo alboroto.

Habían llegado apenas hace unos minutos, y no paraban de hablar; me senté en el escritorio a mirar la escena.

\- ¡Una noche, Sky!, solo te pedí que te comportaras esta noche frente al ministro, ¡eso era todo!

\- ¿Ahora es mi culpa?, ¡si ese tal ministro educara bien a su hija, yo no habría tenido que ponerla en su lugar!

\- ¡Tiene solo 15 años!

\- ¡Es más que suficiente edad para saber que no puedes ir por allí agarrándole las nalgas a la gente!

Me le quede viendo perpleja por el plot que la conversación había tenido, por raro que fuera, Sky tenía la razón.

-Concuerdo contigo, pero no tenías por que tomar el micrófono del ministro, y vocear a todo pulmón “Cuiden sus retaguardias, que la hija del ministro anda suelta”

Solté una risa cuando Tobias imito la voz y ademanes de Sky; ambos voltearon a verme como si no recordaran que también estaba allí.

-No lo alientes con tu risa, Nancy, por favor.

-Lo siento, Tobias, pero eso fue gracioso. -Cubrí mi boca intentando acallar mi risa.

\- ¿Lo fue?, no lo sabremos hasta mañana que todos los periódicos tengan esa noticia en primera plana.

-Relájate, Tobi; sabes que odio que me toquen sin permiso. Si te hubiera pasado a ti, ¿no habrías reaccionado igual?

Tobias se quedó callado, mirando a otro lado.

-No… Tobias mírame, ¿Esa puberta también te manoseo a ti?

El color pálido de Tobias, ahora era un rosa toronja.

-Pensé que había sido un accidente, y lo dejé pasar.

-Tienes 32 años y aun así eres un idiota; voy a llamar a ese ministro y le diré que levantaremos cargos por acoso. -Saco su celular empezando a marcar hasta que Tobias lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Cargos contra una niña de 15 años?, no seas ridículo Sky, solo déjalo.

-No, serán cargos contra la hija de un ministro que seguro no quiere un escándalo así colgando de su apellido; si las cosas fueran al revés no sería para menos.

Tobias se quedó callado repasando las cosas, al final le arrebato el celular.

-Dame eso, yo haré la llamada, tu eres muy atrabancado.

\- ¡Eso caballero Tobias, defiende el honor de mi trasero!

Tobias salió del estudio, con Sky allí hasta la calle era menos ruidosa. Sky volteo hacia mi y se recargo a mi lado, en el escritorio.

-Dime querida Nan, ¿Qué tal tu día?, seguro que nos extrañaste.

Gire los ojos con fastidio, me habían tenido esperando toda la tarde, y ahora ya casi era de noche.

-Solo me hubiera gustado que me dijeran que tardarían tanto, no salí a comprar nada de comer porque podrían venir y no encontrarme.

-Te habríamos esperado, ¿Por qué te haces tanto lio en un vasito de agua?

-Se llama ansiedad, Sky. 

Levanto sus manos en señal de disculpa, y meneo mis hombros intentando hacerme sonreír.

-Te llevaremos a cenar en disculpa, de echo Tobi y yo…

En eso Tobias volvía a entrar, tenía un semblante más relajado, y subió sus cejas al oír su nombre.

\- ¿Tú y yo que?, cuida tus palabras que Nancy ya cree que somos pareja.

Por primera vez Sky se quedó sin palabras, volteo a mirarme mientras parpadeaba varias veces, hasta que al final hablo.

-Lo siento de verdad, Nan, a veces Tobias niega lo nuestro en frente de gente nueva, pero seria evidente con el tiempo que somos pareja.

Me les quede viendo a ambos, ninguno dijo nada, solo se encogieron de hombros.

-Vaya… Yo, está bien, yo no diré nada, además firme ese contrato, yo jamás…

Los dos no pudieron aguantar más, y se rompieron carcajeando como dos niños traviesos.

Dejé caer mi cabeza, estaban jugando conmigo y caí redondita.

-Ambos son unos tontos. -Me lleve la mano a la cara, intentando no reírme.

Sky abrazo a Tobias por la cintura, le sacaba al menos una cabeza a su agente, y eso que era bastante más alto que yo, ambos reían como acostumbrados a ese tipo de confusiones.

-Hace mucho que ese rumor empezó en el fandom de Sky, y terminamos por acostumbrarnos.

-Si, pero nunca busques nada de mi en Wattpad, hay algo horrible llamado “omegaverse” y…

\- ¡Woah!, hasta allí, ya no digas nada, ¡no quiero saber más!

Levante mis manos callándolo, Tobias se quedó confundido, pero por mi reacción prefirió no preguntar.

-Entonces, ¿Nos vamos?, aun debo comprar nuestra cena, ¿Quieres algo, Nancy?

-Era de lo que hablábamos, Nan no ceno esperando por nosotros.

-Lamento oír eso Nancy, Sky siempre quiere pizza, pero si deseas algo más podemos parar en el camino.

-Pizza está bien, mientras no tenga…

-Aceitunas, Nan las odia, siempre las tiraba en los convivios. 

\- ¿Cómo puedes recordar esas cosas?

-Éramos compañeros de clase, te ponía atención, ¿No es eso lo normal?

-No lo sé, yo me la pasaba viendo por la ventana, Sky.

Cerré el estudio mientras conversábamos, Tobias sonaba la bocina apurándonos.

Durante algunos minutos el auto quedo en silencio, las calles ya estaban vaciándose de gente, y el sonido del trafico aminoraba bastante, la noche era placentera, con un clima húmedo y un tanto fresco. De la nada Sky rompió el silencio embellecedor.

-Tobias y yo una vez nos besamos.

El auto freno de golpe, casi mandándome a la parte delantera con ellos.

-Por enésima vez Sky, ¡Te estabas ahogando y te di RCP!, deja de contar la historia de esa manera, cabrón.

-Reacciona así porque le dije que solo lo veía como amigo. -Se hundió mas en el asiento delantero, sonriente y complacido con su travesura.

-Sigue así Sky, y voy a dejarte con la hija del ministro. -La voz sonaba como una pequeña amenaza, pero había complicidad en ello.

Sky lo miro feo, como un niño al que le niegan un juguete, y se cruzó de brazos haciéndole gestos a Tobias.

-Y hablando de eso, ¿Qué tal reacciono el ministro a tu llamada? -Ahora sonaba genuinamente interesado en el tema.

-No le llame a él, le llame a Bruno.

Los aires en el auto cambiaron, Sky puso cara de enfermo, podía ver ese gesto de disgusto desde el retrovisor.

-Ay no… ¿Por qué a él?... Sabes que no me agrada.

Interrumpí su plática, asomándome entre sus asientos. Podría ser callada, pero también era chismosa, y quería entender.

-Es de mala educación no incluirme en la conversación, ¿Sabían eso?

-Ah, bueno, Bruno es un reportero loco, me da algo de repelús.

-Esta enamorado de Sky, y hace todo por dejarlo bien parado siempre.

\- ¿En qué sentido exactamente, Tobias? -Pregunte con toda la intención de molestar al pelinegro.

-¡¡Ewwww, Nancy!! -Sky hizo un gesto gracioso y exagerado, como si quisiera volver el estómago.

Tobias y yo reímos fuerte, pero Sky parecía darle escalofríos la sola insinuación.

-Sigo sin entender porque lo llamaste a él. 

-Todas tus fans leen su blog, Bruno será el primero en dar la noticia, para cuando el periódico de mañana salga, ya todos van a estar de tu lado. Soy un genio.

-Te va a hacer quedar bien, tiende sentido, Sky.

\- ¿Lo ves?, Nancy lo entiende.

-Ugh… ¿Y qué te pidió a cambio?, Bruno nunca hace nada sin querer algo a cambio. -A esas alturas Sky veía por la ventana, estaba molesto, pero sabia que Tobias lo había hecho por él.

-Tranquilo, solo quiere otra selfie contigo, para su colección, ya sabes.

Sky se movió en su asiento, como si quisiera saltar del auto, de verdad debía molestarle convivir con ese reportero, no lo había visto así.  
-Te odio, Tobias.

La cena la tomamos en el departamento de Sky, mientras mordía los trozos de pizza me explicaba que lo había motivado a hacer el nuevo CD, solo hablaba por encima de sus canciones, Tobias lo volteaba a mirar severo cada que soltaba información de más, nunca pensé que el mundo de la música fuese tan receloso.

\- …Así que estaba a mitad de mi ducha, pensando en que todo es abrumador, ¿Lo sabes?, ese punto en el que piensas cada cosa que haces, cada paso, y el mundo de pronto parece enorme, y pierdes control de tu respiración, y te vas haciendo pequeñito… -Le dio otra mordida a la pizza, el queso quedo colgando, y soltó una risa, apresurado por comerlo, cada que hablaba de su trabajo, su voz se llenaba de vida, y movía las manos incluso más que de costumbre. Era adorable- Bueno, de eso trata una de las canciones, de lo desesperante que es vivir, si uno se pone a pensar en ello.

Estaba genuinamente interesada en sus palabras, nunca fui una gran fan de su música como para analizarla, pero ahora que me hablaba de ello, y de cómo nacían sus ideas, creo que quería oírlas de nuevo, darles oportunidad.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres que haga algo así con la portada?, la desesperación como tema principal, podría tal vez empezar con unos bocetos de… 

-No, no, no me digas nada, solo quiero que me escuches y hagas tu trabajo, yo se hacer el mío, y tu sabes hacer el tuyo, no quiero verlo hasta que esté terminado.

No pude evitar sonreír con aquellas palabras, rara vez la gente me daba elogios que de verdad me llenaran el pecho.

-Vaya, mira esa sonrisa Sky, el camino al corazón de la pequeña Nancy, esta de la mano de su trabajo.

Ambos voltearon a mirarme y retiré mi vista, tomando otro trozo de pizza, fingiendo que no los oí.

-No creo que sea tan sencillo Tobi, Nan nunca dejo que nadie tomara su corazón desde que la conozco, cada San Valentín ella faltaba, o se recluía en la biblioteca, nunca pude darle un solo chocolate.

Levante la mirada, Sky era quien ahora veía la pizza como si los secretos del universo estuvieran escritos en el pepperoni.

-Deja de hablar de mi así, Tobias va a pensar que era una perdedora, que es cierto, pero él no tiene por qué enterarse.

-Descuida Nancy, yo era parte de la banda de guerra, no tengo nada que decir de mi época de preparatoria, llevo la de perder, entre nosotros Sky es el único al que la popularidad abrazaba, así que salud por nosotros, los “losers”

Elevo su lata de Monster haciendo un movimiento elegante y cordial, sonreí imitándolo; Sky solo giro los ojos, sintiéndose desplazado.

Platicamos otro poco, y después Tobias me llevo a casa, el camino fue silencioso y tranquilo, al llegar aclaro su garganta, así que voltee con él antes de bajar del auto.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Tobias?

-Solo quiero decir que fue una velada agradable, es lindo tener alguien más para molestar a Sky de vez en cuando, pero, si pudieras no ser tan cortante con él, lo agradecería mucho. Es sensible.

-No dije nada que debiera ofenderle, o no me di cuenta, lo siento.

Tobias se me quedo viendo algo perplejo, parpadeo un poco y después sonrió, un tanto infantil.

-No te das cuenta ¿Verdad?

Ladee mi cabeza, como un cachorro confundido, al menos ese día no había dicho nada que pudiera ofenderle.

-No.

Tobias negó con una de sus manos, se tallo los ojos, desacomodándose los anteojos.

-No es nada, estoy cansado, solo era un favor que quería pedirte, pero supongo que es mejor si lo ignoras, después de todo si Sky te eligió fue por algo.

-Sky me eligió porque paso de él, esas fueron sus palabras, creo que esta cansado de que todo lo que pida se le conceda, y de que todos lo adoren, debe ser un martirio. -Eso ultimo lo dije con sarcasmo, pero sonó con más resentimiento del que hubiese querido-.

-Es fácil decir eso cuando no estas en su lugar, creo que él esta cansado, pero no quiere renunciar a nada de lo que tiene, y no es codicia, sigue adelante por la gente que lo admira, no por él, tengo miedo por él, sus canciones tratan de lo que el siente, y ahora mismo se esta ahogando en un mar de gente, y nadie entre todas esas personas lo ve de verdad. Por eso acudió a ti, tiene el deseo infantil de ser amigo de la única persona que nunca dejo que se le acercara.

Tomé mi bolso, y sonreí lo mejor que pude.

-Allí es donde Sky se equivocó, acudió a una persona que esta mucho mas perdida que él. Pero sé hacer mi trabajo, y él sabe hacer el suyo, así que no te preocupes, va a estar bien, Sky tiene la capacidad de seguir adelante sin importar que, siempre fue así. 

Baje del auto, Tobias no dijo nada, su auto no arranco hasta que no vio que cerré la puerta tras de mí, me prepare un café cargado y empecé a hacer bocetos; esa noche no pude hacer mas que dibujar a Sky, su sonrisa que deslumbraba a cualquiera, y esos ojos, unos ojos que jamás estaban felices.


	4. "Gusano del mezcal"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de una noche de insomnio, y muchos tragos de mezcal, a Sky se le suelta la lengua, y termina lastimando a mas de una persona.

El escenario estaba en penumbra, luces violeta intenso empezaron a encenderse una a una, la tonada de un tarareo sonaba a la distancia hasta volverse un sonido más fuerte, como si alguien estuviera tarareando a mi lado.

Podía ver todo desde mi lugar, era como ver una obra de teatro, esperando a que el siguiente actor apareciera, el ambiente lleno de humo te indicaba que debía venir un villano. Pero yo sabía que no era así.

Era un ángel.

Su voz rompió la tranquilidad de un momento a otro; con un grito lleno de pasión y energía, todos los ojos estaban sobre él.

Sonaron notas estridentes, como si las cuerdas de una guitarra quisieran ceder ante sus dedos.  
Las luces parpadearon y al volver, allí estaba él, rodeado de plumas negras que caían desde el cielo, un aro de fuego lo rodeo, y al levantar su vista, se apagó.

Su atuendo era de piel brillante, resplandecía con las luces de neón, pero no su cabello, como siempre, era un abismo ennegrecido que escapaba de la luz, sus párpados ensombrecidos por el maquillaje, y sus labios con un rojo peligroso, sus colmillos se veían más exagerados de lo que recordaba; pero esos ojos seguían siendo miel, esta vez hirviente miel llena de deseo.

Cuando sus labios se volvieron a separar, mi mente quedó perdida a su merced, yo quede a su merced.

“Por el camino del olvido,  
tus pasos he de seguir  
ningún precio será demasiado,  
para llegar hasta ti.

Tantas manos eh tomado  
y ninguna me ha brindado calor,  
tantos labios he besado,  
jamás sintiendo el amor.

Pero ella miró mis ojos,  
y perdido me quedé,  
renunciaré a todo  
y en su busca partiré.

Cansado ya estoy  
de tener miedo al fracaso,  
así que saltaré al vacío  
y al fin reclamare sus brazos.

Que la vida no sienta celos  
de que prefiera otra concubina,  
la muerte a ganado mi corazón,  
con su sonrisa divina

Ella miró mis ojos,  
cuando al fin la encontré,  
abrió sus brazos a mi  
y de aquí jamás partiré”

Aquella voz nostálgica y hermosa me despertó, abrí los ojos para encontrarme en mi cocina; YouTube reproducía videos de Sky en aleatorio, mi laptop estaba a nada de quedarse sin batería.

La noche anterior haciendo un poco de investigación, terminé perdida entre las canciones de Sky; todas me llenaban de un sentimiento de vacío, pero a la vez era hermoso, no terminaba de entender el porqué.

Subí a mi habitación, todo me dolía, ¿Alguna vez se han dormido sobre la mesa de su cocina?, no lo hagan.

Una ducha hirviendo no hizo la diferencia; cerrar los ojos y verlo allí detrás de mis párpados, con esa hermosa tez blanca, y esa imagen peligrosa que portaba en el escenario, en un momento el agua no era lo único caliente allí. Sacudí mi cabeza, queriéndolo sacar de mis pensamientos, pero Sky se aferraba con esa sonrisa socarrona, mordiéndose los labios, y su mirada… Suspiré solo de imaginarlo.

Esa fue una ducha más larga de lo que tenía planeado.

Cuando terminaba de vestirme, sonó el timbre, de prisa me puse los botines, y bajé a prisa las escaleras, aun con el cabello escurriendo por mi espalda. Era Tobias.

-Hola desconocida, me gusta el look de “punk casi ahogada”, ¿lista para irnos? -Llevaba un cigarrillo a medias en los labios, la barba descuidada ya era de más de tres días, y sus lentes parecían reposar sobre unas ojeras eternas, pero los ojos esmeralda brillaban con ánimo.

Lo vi de pies a cabeza, con esa camisa blanca a medio fajar, su gabardina corta color claro, y pantalones de vestir azul, su cabello castaño estaba alborotado, no ayudaba que intentará recogerlo en una coleta.

-Buenos días desconocido, ¿le robaste el atuendo a Newt Scamander? -Sonreí abriéndole la puerta para que entrara, aun debía secarme el cabello y hacer algo con mis propias ojeras- Hay café en la cocina, siéntete en tu casa, solo me tomará un par de minutos secarme el cabello.

Tobias asintió, y yo subí a terminar de arreglarme; de nuevo jeans rotos y un suéter gigante con gorro larguísimo, encima de una playera de Marvel. Terminaba de maquillarme cuando oí a Tobias riendo en el piso de abajo, tome mi mochila con las cosas que necesitaba, y regrese con él.

\- ¿Qué te tiene tan de buen humor hoy? -Giré los ojos cuando lo encontré fisgoneando en mi computadora.

\- ¿Videos de Sky?, En serio, ¿no es suficiente con tener que verlo varias horas al día?  
-Cerró la laptop, y terminó su taza de café.

-No es eso, dos días tengo con este trabajo, y siguen sin darme suficiente material para trabajar, ¡estoy perdida!, ¿Qué se supone que haga? -Levante los brazos exasperada, y Tobias solo paso a mi lado despeinándome, le era tan fácil, yo apenas le llegaba al hombro.

-No diré nada de las canciones, Sky también ya está amenazado, además aún nos falta una para completar las 13. Es su número favorito.

Subí a su auto, desparramándome en el asiento, empezaba a sentirme más cómoda a su lado.

-No tome café, va a ser una mañana larga.

-Descuida, Sky nos espera en el hotel que está a unos minutos de aquí, ayer no pudo dormir y su mejor idea fue salir a caminar en la madrugada, terminó quedándose allí porque estaba cansado para volver, a veces creo que debería ponerle un chip de rastreo o lo perderé. Como sea, allí podrás beber café.

En efecto no tardamos mucho en llegar, Sky estaba en el lobby, llevaba lentes oscuros de nuevo, y su pijama de Batman, encima un largo suéter negro con una capucha incluso más grande que la mía, y botines cafe. Si su idea era pasar desapercibido, no funcionaba para nada.

\- ¡Al fin llegan!, pensé que me habían dejado plantado -Se levantó a saludar, teatralmente hizo una reverencia y me beso la mano, sus lentes se bajaron un poco, sus ojos me miraban cansados, pero curiosamente llenos de entusiasmo a la vez.

Recordé la ducha de la mañana y retiré mi mano, mirando a la mesa a sus espaldas, había una botella de mezcal a medio beber y un vaso vacío.

\- ¿Esa es tu idea de desayuno, Sky?  
Una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios, sus blancos colmillos brillaron con el gesto, había algo raro en él.

-Valiente de tu parte asumir eso, Nan; en realidad no he dormido ni un poco, así que para mi esto sigue siendo la cena.

Tobias frunció el ceño, acompañándonos en la mesa, obviamente el comportamiento de Sky no lo tenía nada feliz, pero guardaba la compostura porque estábamos en público.

-Eres imposible Sky, desapareces a mitad de la noche, y ahora esto.

-Tranquilo Tobi, estoy bien, sabes que puedo tomar días seguidos sin causarte problemas, no es la primera vez que sufro de insomnio por la disquera.

-Y yo que creía que lo de “sexo, drogas y alcohol”, era solo un dicho vacío entre las estrellas de rock.

La profunda mirada de Sky me atravesó mordaz, se quitó los lentes dejándolos a un lado en la mesa, y se inclinó hacia mí con esa sonrisa que hacía que dos partes de mi cuerpo palpitaran.

-Querida Nancy, la noche que quieras te demuestro lo contrario, al menos con lo primero de esa frase, te aseguro que de verdad conocerás “el cielo”.

Mire al menú que estaba en la mesa, escapando de su escrutinio, Sky estaba raro y eso había sido incómodo; Tobias fue menos sutil y lo pateó por debajo de la mesa.

\- ¡Deja en paz a Nancy, cabrón! -Tomó la botella, alejándola de su alcance, y volteando a verme con cara de disculpa- Sus frases tienen sentido, pero cuando bebe es un imbécil.

-No hables de mí como si no estuviera aquí, además es lo que soy, ¿No?, “Sky” no es más un pinche títere que tiene que verse bien en las fotos, actuar como pendejo, y luego fingir que todo está bien, mientras tu decides que chingados hacer con mi vida.

-Sky, aquí no por favor, ¡al menos deja que Nancy desayune, antes de que tenga que tragarse tus niñerías!

Por fortuna a esa hora no había demasiada gente en el lobby, porque la escena era bastante incómoda, veía a los dos como pidiendo una explicación. Tobias suspiro cansado.

-Está enojado porque la disquera quiere que él salga con una chica nueva, es una estrella en ascenso, y creen que ambos se verían bien, solo le pidieron tomar un café con ella para dejarse fotografiar, pero el señorito se ofendió y salió a mitad de la noche de su apartamento. Siendo sinceros Sky, simplemente pudiste correrme de allí, esa es tu casa, pero sigues actuando como un niño.  
-Ya dije que lo haría. Si quiero comportarme como un niño mal criado es mi problema, te pago para que me aguantes.

Tobias dio un respingo sobre su silla, claramente dolido por sus palabras.

\- ¡Sky, eso es muy cruel de tu parte, deberías disculparte!, Tobias es tu amigo.

-Oh vamos por favor Nan, ¿Qué sabes tú de amigos?, siempre alejas a todos los que se quieren acercar a ti, la única razón por la que tu no eres famosa, es porque le tienes miedo a todo, y no dejas que nadie te de una mano. Tú talento se ensombrece con tu horrible manera de tratar a la gente, así que no vengas a darme consejos de cómo tratar a otros.

Los ojos de Tobias lo miraron como si lo desconociera, estaba por reclamarle, pero me adelante, levantándome de mi lugar, tome a Sky por el cuello de su suéter mirándolo desde arriba.

-Escucha pequeña estrella, podrás tener toda la maldita fama del mundo, pero yo puedo dormir cada noche sin problema, puedo ser yo misma sin tener que pretender frente a un montón de “fans” que en realidad solo te siguen porque eres guapo, cuando tu cara se termine, tu talento no va a ser suficiente. ¿Y sabes qué?, renunció.

Tomé la botella, y la vacié sobre su cabeza hasta que el gusano del mezcal cayó en su cabello.

Sky ni siquiera se molestó en mover un dedo, solo sonrió de medio lado mientras me veía irme del hotel, sin hacer caso a la voz de Tobias llamando mi nombre.

Sky solo se quedó allí, empapado, y con el gusano del mezcal en la palma de su mano.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace tiempo perdí mi confianza al escribir, hoy estoy aquí tratando de recuperarla, acepto y agradezco las criticas constructivas. Gracias por leer.


End file.
